


My life with you

by blue_tree96



Category: Shugo Chara!
Genre: AU, AU universe where Ikuto and Amu are already together, Amuto - Freeform, Concert, Established Realtionships, I wrote this when I was still in grade/high school, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_tree96/pseuds/blue_tree96
Summary: Amu is still a student while Ikuto who is supposed to be a student  but most of the time he is working. He does get to busy at times but the two of them always make time for each other. There are still a lot of things that may hinder their relationship but with the support of their love ones and friends, they will be able to overcome any problem.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fanfic which I wrote around 6 years ago and I totally forgot about it. It is uploaded on fanfiction but it is still incomplete. 
> 
> The characters are kinda OC but I did best to stick to how they acted in the anime.

Amu waited for Ikuto to come pick her up in school like she would always do. He was a little late today because he was getting ready for a concert with Utau. She was finally over Ikuto and gave Kuukai a chance, which wasn't so bad since they seem to hit it out well. For Amu everything was still the same even Ikuto being a perverted hentai neko.

"Amu what are you thinking about?" Someone said wrapping their arms around her waist.

"Hmmm… What took you so long Ikuto?" Amu said turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ikuto just smirked and pulled Amu closer then he captured her lips into a passionate kiss. Amu kissed back even if she knew there were still some students there. Ikuto pulled away because he knows he will go too far if he didn't stop. Amu blushed and hid her face in Ikuto's chest; he smirked and pulled Amu towards his car. He opened the door for Amu and waited for her to get in before getting in the driver's seat. He brought Amu to his place, it was ok for Amu's mom because she trusted Ikuto and Amu would always sneak there if she didn't let her go. Ikuto still didn't have his own house yet since his parents won't let him have one, unless he is married. They entered the house and was about to make their way up but they were spotted by Ikuto’s mom,Souko .

"Hello Amu" She said with a smile. Amu smiled back and went over to hug her. Ikuto didn't really have a problem about Amu hugging family member but if it was Kuukai or Nadehiko he will get protective with her. After a while Aruto came out from the music room and gave Amu a hug as well.

"Ikuto your going to have a concert soon so start practicing" Aruto said. When Amu heard this she knew one thing and that was Ikuto wasn't going to be able to spend that much time with her because he has to practice a lot. She wouldn’t tell him about it but he knew that Amu was thinking about that.

"But I won't be able to spend time with Amu and I just had a concert" Ikuto whined. Amu couldn't help but giggle at him. 

"Don't worry Ikuto" Amu said with a smile on her face. Ikuto couldn't help but smirk back at her. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead.  
"Are you sure? " Ikuto asked just to make sure. He doesn't like seeing Amu sad especially if it's because of him. Amu wouldn’t show It but he knew inside she was sad about it.

"Ya, I don't mind. Its almost break so I can come over during your practices if you like..." Amu said stuttering in between and she had blush on her face. She tried to hide it but all of them knew she was blushing. 

"You can come and watch if not I’ll just go and see you" Ikuto said with a smirk on his face, making Amu blushed harder. Aruto and Souko couldn't help but smile at the couple. Aruto was also like that when he was Ikuto's age; he didn't like having concerts because he knew he couldn't spend time with Souko .  
"Is it ok with you?" Amu asked, not wanting to make eye contact because of the reaction she might get.

"Of course Amu, don't worry about it. Especially if it means Ikuto will practice some more." Aruto said followed by a laugh. Ikuto couldn't help but get mad at his dad but he just let it go because he also saw Amu laughing along with him.

 

It was already their break and Amu got permission to sleep over because Utau begged her mom to let her. Since Amu's mom was scared that Amu might just end up sleeping with Ikuto and not really spending time with Utau. She has been busy with concerts so she doesn't get to spend enough time with Amu any more. Kuukai goes touring with her so it isn't a problem; she just missed girl time with Amu.

"How was your tour Utau?" Amu asked while painting her nails. Utau got her hocked on nail polish so she always brought home nail polish for Amu and other stuff.

"Fun since Kuukai was with me the whole time but I was missing girl time with you!" Utau replied rolling around in her bed. Amu continued to paint her nails midnight blue and adding a cat sticker. Once she was done she looked up at Utau.

"At least Kuukai was with you." Amu said moving up so she could sit on the bed.

"True, but still girl time!" Utau said hitting Amu with a pillow. Amu couldn't help but laugh at her childish attitude that pops out every now and then. She grabbed another pillow and hit Utau with it. They just kept on hitting each other until the door opened to revile Souko .

"What are the two of you doing?" She said once she closed the door behind her.

"Nothing just playing" Utau replied, They let go of the pillows before sitting up and fixing their clothes.

"Lets go to the mall, your father and Ikuto are still rehearsing and it doesn't seem like they will finish any time soon." Souko said. Amu knew Ikuto would be practicing a lot since it was an important concert.

"Sure, I'm game. What about you Amu?" Utau replied.

"Sure" Amu said with a smile. Souko smiled at the two of them and told them to get ready. Amu was wearing a black and blue-checkered skirt, a white tank top, and a short leather jacket with some black chucks and a black shoulder bag. Utau on the other hand decided to go for a lavender dress with white ballet flats and a white clutch bag. They left the room so they could meet up with Souko down stairs. When they arrived down stairs Souko still wasn't there so they decided to go to the music room. Ikuto was still practicing while Aruto was just listening. Amu knocked before opening the door for her and Utau. Ikuto stopped playing, placed his violin down and went over to Amu.

"Where are you going?" He asked. He nuzzled his face in her hair taking in her strawberry scent and making him more relaxed.

"Shopping with your mom and Utau today since you’re still practicing." She replied giggling a little at him. The door opened again and this time it was Souko that came in. She went toward Aruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Lets go" She said to Amu and Utau, both of them nodded in agreement. Amu placed a kiss on Ikuto's cheek before leaving with his mom and sister. Amu didn't really have a problem shopping with them except for the fact they buy her clothes, which are bit expensive. She already tried to stop them but they don't listen to her at all, so she has no choice but to let them buy it for her.

"Which mall are we going to?" Amu asked when the car left the mansion.

"The new one that just opened." Utau answered. Amu knew why they choose that mall, it had a lot of expensive brands and not people are going since only the expensive brands where open the other shops were still close.

"Must we really go to that mall?"

"Of course, my dear. I'm not letting you pay that's why we choose that mall." Souko replied with a big grin on her face.  
'What did I get myself into?!’ Amu thought before staring out the window.


	2. Shopping Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Amu will never understand why she continues to go shopping with Ikuto's sister and mother. She always knew how it would end up; they buy everything they want even for Amu with out even letting her spend a single dime. She doesn't want to be rude but sometimes she feels guilty having them buy all those stuff for her. She was brought up by a good family and had manners; sometimes she wishes she had enough courage to tell them to stop. If it was just her and Utau then she would tell her but if it was with Souka, she wouldn't because she doesn't want her to feel bad. As they were walking along the mall Amu saw this cute charm shop that caught her eye. She excused herself from Souka and Utau and went to check it out. Amu entered the store quickly so Souka and Utau will not notice her. 

"Excuse me but may I see that charm on display?" Amu asked the sales lady standing by the counter.

"Of course one moment please" She replied and left to get the charm Amu was asking for. While Amu was waiting for the girl to come back she started looking at the charm catalogue the store has. The sales lady came back with the charm Amu was eyeing a while ago.

"Here you go miss" She handed Amu the cat charm she asked for.

"We have a special today miss, if you buy 5 charms you get a discount but if you buy 10 charms you get 2 of them free and a discount." She said to Amu. The charms weren't that expensive and she could get Ikuto and herself a pair of matching charms. 

"Ok, I’ll tell you once I have chosen.” Amu told the lady

"We have all the charms in the catalogue just pick out the ones you like" Amu started to choose which charms she wanted for her and Ikuto. Once she finished choosing she ended up with 15 charms. Since the sales lady could see that she couldn't decide which charms to give up decided to give her 3 of them free. Amu couldn't believe it at first but thanked her so much. The charms for Ikuto were all placed on a key chain, the strings holding it had all different lengths so it wasn't hard to notice it while Amu's was on a bracelet. Each of them got 7 charms each while the other one was split into the two of them. It was a heart that said 'Amuto', Amu had it made in the shop when she heard about their special sale. After paying and having it placed in a nice box Amu left with a big smile on her face. She can't wait to give Ikuto his little present, but still Amu knew this was nothing compared to all the gifts he has given her. Sometimes Amu feels guilty with the gifts Ikuto buys her because it’s always so nice and expensive, sometimes she even questions why Ikuto choose a girl like her out of all the girls he could have. But Ikuto always knew what to do whenever Amu was like this, he knew what to say and what to do just to bring the smile back to her face.   
Amu felt her phone vibrate from inside her bag; she brought it out and answered it.

"Yes Utau?" Amu said. She didn't even need to look because she knew Ikuto was still in practice, Rima was on a date with Nagi, Yaya was busy baby-sitting and Kukai was spending time with his family so the only left would be Utau.

"Where are you?" Utau asked.

"By the fountain." Amu replied.

"Wait there we'll come and get you" Utau said before hanging up. Amu sat at the end of the fountain waiting for Utau and Souka. All the charms on her bracelet represent Ikuto in a way and the last charm, which is a pair with his, it was special to her. She was to busy playing with her charms that she didn't see Utau and Souka approach her.

"Amu. Hey Amu" Utau said. 

"Ah- Sorry Utau" Amu said with a smile. She grabbed her bag and the other bags she was carrying and stood up. 

"Where did you get that bracelet Amu?" Souka asked. Amu looked at her hand before replying.

"I'm not sure of the name but they were having a special" Amu said with a smile. She really didn't know the name and it wasn't on the bag either. She was distracted with the charms to even notice the name of the store.

"It's fine. We got you some more clothes. Lets just get something to eat then head home?" Souka said. Utau was the one who choose everything they got for Amu.

"Sure" Utau and Amu replied together. They went to the food court and got some crepes for them to take home and eat with Artuo and Ikuto. 

Once back in the Tsukiyomi mansion, Ikuto and Artuo greeted them by the door and to Utau's surprise Kukai was their as well. 

"Welcome back! How was your shopping trip?" Artuo asked them, knowing full well of the answer. 

"We had so much fun. How was Ikuto at rehearsals today?" Souka asked and answered. 

"He's getting there." Artuo replied. He had to leave Souka first since the driver was asking her where he should put the shopping bags. Souka just told him to leave it in the living room since she still needs to sort them out. Artuo, Ikuto, Amu, Kukai and Utau all followed Souka and the driver into the living room. Once the driver placed all the bags on the floor he left. Souka started opening the bags and dumping everything on the floor. They didn't have it sorted in the shops because they knew it would take to much time and they wouldn't have enough time to shop. Amu didn't bother helping at all since, one Ikuto's arms we're around her waist and two Ikuto wouldn't let her help either way. The maids brought in the crepes they brought home, good thing Amu told them they should buy one more in case someone gets hungry. 

"Mom how much clothes did you buy?" Ikuto asked as he ate the slice of crepe that Amu fed him.

"I'm not sure, their were a lot of new shops that opened and Amu left us for a while so me and Utau just bought clothes that would look good on her" Souka replied while folding some clothes and putting it in a pile. Once Utau was finished she started to help her mom sort out the clothes, but for Amu, Ikuto still wouldn't let her go.

"Finished! Amu go try this on!" Utau said. She pulled Amu away from Ikuto and handed her the dress then pushing her to the bathroom.   
"Try it on Amu, you weren't with use when we bought it so we won't know if it looks good on you." Utau said again. Amu just let out a sigh and went to change. Ikuto glared at Utau but she gave him a wink which meant it was suppose to make him happy so he returned her wink with his smirk.   
'What did I get myself into?! I want to give Ikuto his gift already.' Amu said while changing. She didn't bother looking at the mirror anymore since she wants to finish this already. She stepped out and went straight to the living room. Everyone was busy talking before Amu stepped in, the room suddenly feel silent scaring Amu. She turned to Ikuto and he had his signature smirk on his face scaring Amu.

"It looks so good on you!!" Utau and Souka said in union. Amu turned around and saw her reflection. She was wearing a skintight midnight blue dress, it was mid thigh and showed some cleavage it had no sleeves and it was backless as well. 

"Utau! Why did you get me this?!?!" Amu complained.

"I really don't know but when I saw it I thought of you immediately" Utau said with a smile on her face. Amu was furious with her. She was about to say something but Ikuto lifted her bridal style surprising her. 

"I-Ik-Ikuto put me down!" Amu protested but it all fell to deaf ears. 

"Your stuff has already been brought to his room" Souka said following up since Ikuto and Amu were already out of the living room. 

Ikuto didn't bother listening to Amu's protest and just proceeded up the stairs. He went straight to his room so he and Amu could have some private time. The maids and butlers were already use to this since it happens on a daily basis. Once in the room Ikuto placed Amu down on the bed and laid down next to her.

"Finally! Ikuto don't do that ever again!" Amu said as she turned to face Ikuto.

"But you liked it Amu-kio" Ikuto teased and sat up. Amu couldn't help but blush, Ikuto knew he won this round and smirked before pulling Amu down with him to lay down on the bed. 

"Bully--" Amu didn't bother finished her sentence anymore and just hid her face in   
Ikuto's chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. 

"Oh before I forget I got you something." Amu said while sitting up. She reached for the paper bags at the side of Ikuto's bed until she felt the one she wanted. She handed it to Ikuto and gave him a kiss on the cheek after. 

"Thank you" Ikuto said and opened the bag and pulled out a nice looking box. He opened it and saw key chain, each string holds a charm that he knew it had a meaning to it. He looked towards Amu and saw a blush on her face. 

"What's with the sudden gift Amu-kio~?" Ikuto asked moving closer to her. 

"I....um--..... I just….wanted....to.....give....you.....something" Amu replied hiding her blush. Ikuto smirked and pulled her to his lap. Amu opened her hands and Ikuto placed the key chain on her hand.   
"Each charm represent me and the last charm is a pair to mine." Amu said showing Ikuto the charms, he seemed to get it know. He reached for his violin, which is on the other side of the bed and placed it on the bed. Amu moved out of his lap and hooked the key chain on the violin case. 

"Thank you Amu" Ikuto said and kissed the back of her head. Amu pulled Ikuto down along with her and closed her eyes, she was already tired from her shopping trip and wanted nothing more then to take a nap. Tomorrow she would be leaving for the States with Ikuto, Utau, Artuo and Souka. Her parents are ok with it since adults will be there with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave your comments or Kudos below


	3. Summer begins

Amu already finished packing for the states. All her things were already in the Tsukiyomi house hold all that was left was for all of them to board Easter's private jet, which now belongs to Aruto but he is handing it to Ikuto. Amu was in Utau's room getting ready.

"Hey Utau, how long are we staying?" Amu asked while fixing her hair. Utau just stepped out of the bathroom just in time to hear Amu. 

"I'm not sure myself. I have concerts in different places so I'm not sure when we are leaving. But more or less a month out of Japan" Utau replied. Amu was done fixing her hair so she was now helping Utau dry her hair with the hair dryer. Amu's parents were ok with her being gone for a while since Souka and Aruto talked to them personally taking full responsibility of her. Amu felt a bit ashamed at first because they had to talk to her parents but they didn't mind at all. 

"Utau, Amu are you finished?" It was Souka calling from outside. Utau fixed her hair to her signature ponytails before standing up and opening the door. Souka stepped in and approached the bed where some of their stuff was placed. 

"How long will we be gone mama?" Utau asked after putting lip gloss.

"Two months" She replied. Amu was a bit shocked; this would be the longest time she spends with them. The three of them left the room to met up with Aruto and Ikuto downstairs. Once down stairs Ikuto immediately wrapped his arms around Amu waist pulling her closer to him.

"You ready Amu?" Ikuto whispered into her ear

"For?" Amu asked even if she knew what he was talking about already.

"Spending two months with me?" Ikuto replied with a smirk plastered on his face. 

"Ikuto! Amu's also my friend if you forgot that!" Utau countered back before Amu was able to reply him.

"Shut up Utau, Kukai is coming with us as well" Ikuto replied her with a smirk on his face making his very own sister blush at his comment. 

All of them made their way to the airport, they would be meeting Kukai there already since he wanted to spend sometime with his family before leaving, Utau didn't have a problem wit it because Kukai was really gone for a long time and his family misses him as well. Being the owner of Easter had a lot of benefits like a private plane, which comes very handy for them. Ikuto, Amu and Utau were in a cafe waiting for Kukai to arrive. Apparently Utau booked a modeling gig for her and Amu without even consulting Amu, now Amu is mad at her but thanks to Ikuto she finally cooled down just in time since Kukai was already approaching them. 

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, my mom wouldn't let me leave the house" Kukai said while rubbing the back of his head. Utau stood up and gave him a hug.

"At least your here." Utau said and looked up at him with a big smile on her face. Amu gave Kukai a hug as well, which made Ikuto jealous again.

"Let's go" Ikuto said and held Amu's hand as they made their way to where his parents where. They arrived at the airport run way; Souka and Aruto were already there with the pilot. 

"Ready to go kids?" Aruto asked. All of them nodded their heads in agreement before entering the plane. Ikuto sat next to Amu, Kukai sat next to Utau and Aruto sat next to Souka. The plane ride would take them 18 hours; Japan to America would really take a long time to get there. They’re going to stop over at Europe to fuel up then head straight to America. Half way to the flight Amu was already asleep against Ikuto's chest. To make sure Amu was comfortable in her sleep Ikuto sat side ways, placing the arms rest in between them up then had Amu sit on his lap so her back was against his chest the whole time. Souka was still reading her book, Aruto was looking through some music sheets, Kukai and Utau were watching something on the laptop and Ikuto was just enjoying having his little ichigo in his arms. He wanted to fall to sleep as well but he was scared his ichigo will get cold; luckily Souka got each on of them blankets and she help Ikuto. Once he was sure Amu would be warm enough he slowly closed his eyes and let sleep take over him. He was having a bit of a hard time because of Utau and Kukai since the two of them wouldn't stop laughing but he still tried his best to shut them out which he successfully did and was able to let sleep take over him at last. Utau kinda figured out they should keep quit when she notice the time in her laptop it was already late. She looked around her and saw her parents asleep as well as her big brother and his girlfriend. 

"Kukai I think we should go to bed" Utau said to her boyfriend, Kukai looked around and saw every one was already asleep so he just wrapped his arms around Utau's waist and pulled her closer.

"Let's go to sleep now" Kukai whispered in her ears before closing his eyes. 

 

Once all of them woke up they were all in America already, Amu was still asleep so Ikuto had to carry her but he was used to it already. Amu still wasn't used to traveling a lot so she usually sleeps the whole time when they are traveling. Kukai was already used to it because he has to compete in other countries or go on tour with Utau. Ikuto has tours as well with his father or his sister and Souka would go with them, but Amu would only go rarely so she wasn't that used to it at all. They went first to the hotel where Ikuto placed Amu on the bed and went to take a shower. Amu eventually woke up and notice she wasn't on the plane anymore. She slowly sat up and looked around, she heard water running so it meant she was in the hotel room already with Ikuto in the shower. She stood up and stretched before opening her luggage. She wanted to change her clothes already but she also wanted to take a shower. She was about to sit back down when Ikuto came out from the bathroom. He was only wearing his jeans and a towel over his shoulders. 

"Good evening Amu~ How was your nap?" Ikuto asked and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his chest and making her drop the clothes she got.

"It was lovely, thanks for carrying me all the way here" Amu said and placed a small kiss on Ikuto's lips before pulling away and grabbing her clothes of the floor. Ikuto was about to pull her again but she went straight to the bathroom. If she got a chance to tease Ikuto she would because Ikuto always tease her. Amu felt so relax the shower felt so nice and the water was just right, but she knew she couldn’t stay in the shower forever. While she was washing her hair she notice that her bracelet felt heavier. She rinsed her hair before looking at it, she noticed a new charm on her bracelet. 

'When did I get this?' Amu said in her mind. She finished her shower and changed in to her new clothes. Her whole wardrobe was courtesy of Souka and Utau. She was wearing a checked blue and black mini skirt with leggings that had holes in them and a simple white and red top with a belt hanging on her waist. She stepped out of the bathroom only to be enveloped in a hug by Ikuto.

"You took your time Amu~" Ikuto whispered in her ear.

"Sorry Ikuto, but thank you for the new charm" Amu said and turned around to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Did you open it?" Ikuto asked her. She shook her head in response. Ikuto took her hand and opened the new charm; it had a picture of the two of them on their first date. Amu had Ice cream on her cheek to Ikuto licked it and Utau took a picture of them without them knowing.

"Thank you" Amu said and hugged him, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing but she didn't even know why she was crying. Ikuto hugged her closer and tighter and placed a kiss on her forehead. Once Amu has finally calmed down the two of them left to met up with Utau, Souka and Aruto .


	4. Summer Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Enjoy!

Amu already finished packing for the states. All her things were already in the Tsukiyomi house hold all that was left was for all of them to board Easter's private jet, which now belongs to Aruto but he is handing it to Ikuto. Amu was in Utau's room getting ready.

"Hey Utau, how long are we staying?" Amu asked while fixing her hair. Utau just stepped out of the bathroom just in time to hear Amu. 

"I'm not sure myself. I have concerts in different places so I'm not sure when we are leaving. But more or less a month out of Japan" Utau replied. Amu was done fixing her hair so she was now helping Utau dry her hair with the hair dryer. Amu's parents were ok with her being gone for a while since Souka and Aruto talked to them personally taking full responsibility of her. Amu felt a bit ashamed at first because they had to talk to her parents but they didn't mind at all. 

"Utau, Amu are you finished?" It was Souka calling from outside. Utau fixed her hair to her signature ponytails before standing up and opening the door. Souka stepped in and approached the bed where some of their stuff was placed. 

"How long will we be gone mama?" Utau asked after putting lip gloss.

"Two months" She replied. Amu was a bit shocked; this would be the longest time she spends with them. The three of them left the room to met up with Aruto and Ikuto downstairs. Once down stairs Ikuto immediately wrapped his arms around Amu waist pulling her closer to him.

"You ready Amu?" Ikuto whispered into her ear

"For?" Amu asked even if she knew what he was talking about already.

"Spending two months with me?" Ikuto replied with a smirk plastered on his face. 

"Ikuto! Amu's also my friend if you forgot that!" Utau countered back before Amu was able to reply him.

"Shut up Utau, Kukai is coming with us as well" Ikuto replied her with a smirk on his face making his very own sister blush at his comment. 

All of them made their way to the airport, they would be meeting Kukai there already since he wanted to spend sometime with his family before leaving, Utau didn't have a problem wit it because Kukai was really gone for a long time and his family misses him as well. Being the owner of Easter had a lot of benefits like a private plane, which comes very handy for them. Ikuto, Amu and Utau were in a cafe waiting for Kukai to arrive. Apparently Utau booked a modeling gig for her and Amu without even consulting Amu, now Amu is mad at her but thanks to Ikuto she finally cooled down just in time since Kukai was already approaching them. 

"Hey guys sorry I'm late, my mom wouldn't let me leave the house" Kukai said while rubbing the back of his head. Utau stood up and gave him a hug.

"At least your here." Utau said and looked up at him with a big smile on her face. Amu gave Kukai a hug as well, which made Ikuto jealous again.

"Let's go" Ikuto said and held Amu's hand as they made their way to where his parents where. They arrived at the airport run way; Souka and Aruto were already there with the pilot. 

"Ready to go kids?" Aruto asked. All of them nodded their heads in agreement before entering the plane. Ikuto sat next to Amu, Kukai sat next to Utau and Aruto sat next to Souka. The plane ride would take them 18 hours; Japan to America would really take a long time to get there. They’re going to stop over at Europe to fuel up then head straight to America. Half way to the flight Amu was already asleep against Ikuto's chest. To make sure Amu was comfortable in her sleep Ikuto sat side ways, placing the arms rest in between them up then had Amu sit on his lap so her back was against his chest the whole time. Souka was still reading her book, Aruto was looking through some music sheets, Kukai and Utau were watching something on the laptop and Ikuto was just enjoying having his little ichigo in his arms. He wanted to fall to sleep as well but he was scared his ichigo will get cold; luckily Souka got each on of them blankets and she help Ikuto. Once he was sure Amu would be warm enough he slowly closed his eyes and let sleep take over him. He was having a bit of a hard time because of Utau and Kukai since the two of them wouldn't stop laughing but he still tried his best to shut them out which he successfully did and was able to let sleep take over him at last. Utau kinda figured out they should keep quit when she notice the time in her laptop it was already late. She looked around her and saw her parents asleep as well as her big brother and his girlfriend. 

"Kukai I think we should go to bed" Utau said to her boyfriend, Kukai looked around and saw every one was already asleep so he just wrapped his arms around Utau's waist and pulled her closer.

"Let's go to sleep now" Kukai whispered in her ears before closing his eyes. 

 

Once all of them woke up they were all in America already, Amu was still asleep so Ikuto had to carry her but he was used to it already. Amu still wasn't used to traveling a lot so she usually sleeps the whole time when they are traveling. Kukai was already used to it because he has to compete in other countries or go on tour with Utau. Ikuto has tours as well with his father or his sister and Souka would go with them, but Amu would only go rarely so she wasn't that used to it at all. They went first to the hotel where Ikuto placed Amu on the bed and went to take a shower. Amu eventually woke up and notice she wasn't on the plane anymore. She slowly sat up and looked around, she heard water running so it meant she was in the hotel room already with Ikuto in the shower. She stood up and stretched before opening her luggage. She wanted to change her clothes already but she also wanted to take a shower. She was about to sit back down when Ikuto came out from the bathroom. He was only wearing his jeans and a towel over his shoulders. 

"Good evening Amu~ How was your nap?" Ikuto asked and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his chest and making her drop the clothes she got.

"It was lovely, thanks for carrying me all the way here" Amu said and placed a small kiss on Ikuto's lips before pulling away and grabbing her clothes of the floor. Ikuto was about to pull her again but she went straight to the bathroom. If she got a chance to tease Ikuto she would because Ikuto always tease her. Amu felt so relax the shower felt so nice and the water was just right, but she knew she couldn’t stay in the shower forever. While she was washing her hair she notice that her bracelet felt heavier. She rinsed her hair before looking at it, she noticed a new charm on her bracelet. 

'When did I get this?' Amu said in her mind. She finished her shower and changed in to her new clothes. Her whole wardrobe was courtesy of Souka and Utau. She was wearing a checked blue and black mini skirt with leggings that had holes in them and a simple white and red top with a belt hanging on her waist. She stepped out of the bathroom only to be enveloped in a hug by Ikuto.

"You took your time Amu~" Ikuto whispered in her ear.

"Sorry Ikuto, but thank you for the new charm" Amu said and turned around to give him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Did you open it?" Ikuto asked her. She shook her head in response. Ikuto took her hand and opened the new charm; it had a picture of the two of them on their first date. Amu had Ice cream on her cheek to Ikuto licked it and Utau took a picture of them without them knowing.

"Thank you" Amu said and hugged him, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing but she didn't even know why she was crying. Ikuto hugged her closer and tighter and placed a kiss on her forehead. Once Amu has finally calmed down the two of them left to met up with Utau, Souka and Aruto .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Thank you! :)


	5. Preparing for the big day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> This was written over five years ago!

Amu was enjoying her meal in the room after her shower; Ikuto ordered it for her before leaving to go to his parent's room. Ikuto ordered her Bacon, eggs, croissant, a small bowl of mixed berries and a large cup of orange juice. By the time she finished her breakfast Ikuto finally came back.

"Thanks for the food Ikuto" Amu said once Ikuto stepped in the room. He approached her with a cat like grace and a smirk on his face. He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around he waist.

"What did you talk about?" Amu asked, while eating some of her mixed berries.

"Just need to ask about the concert." Ikuto said before eating a strawberry. Amu didn’t bother to as anything any more; she knew she wouldn’t be able to understand anything any way. 

“Here, this are the scheduled dates and places so far” Ikuto handed Amu a piece of paper he got from his dad. She looked at all the places incase she found some places interesting. Some places on the list were unknown to Amu so she was a bit excited to go there.

“Do you know when is the modeling thing Utau signed me up for?” Amu asked, Ikuto just shook his head in response which was no. Amu just let out a sigh before moving the breakfast table aside. She needed to fix her things for today and make sure that if they need to move she would be ready. Ikuto just stayed on the bed with the bowl of fruit next to him; as usual he was lazy to do anything so Amu knew she had to do it with out him telling her. A knock was heard from the door while Amu was busy fixing their things.

“Amu open up.” It was Utau. Amu stopped fixing her and stood up to open the door. 

“When is the modeling thing?” Amu asked after closing the door and she went back to fixing their clothes. 

“If I’m not wrong a week from now, don’t worry I’ll remind you. I told them to message me since I’m doing the shoot with you.” Utau replied and sat down beside Ikuto taking a couple of berries in her hand.  Amu didn’t bother any more she was glad that Utau will be doing the shoot with her or else she might not do it at all. She finished fixing their things by the time Souka knocked on the door.

“We’ll be in the lobby.” Souka said through the door.

“Okay, We’ll met you there in a while.” Amu replied Souka. She stood up and went to the restroom to fix herself incase she doesn’t look that presentable anymore.

“Lets go guys?” Amu asked when she stepped out. Utau and Ikuto stood up and grabbed their thing that they would need for the day. 

 

Ikuto and Utau did some last few arrangements and rehearsals before their concert tonight. They decided to change some of the songs and rearrange some of the performance sequence. Amu and Souka where doing final checks on their costumes to make sure there are no damages, Kukai was checking up on the back up dancers to make sure their in tip top shape and ready to perform, and Aruto  was talking with the stage crew to make sure that every thing is perfect for the performance tonight. Kukai was the first one to finish; he immediately went to the dressing room to check on Amu and Souka.

“How are you guys?” Kukai asked. 

“We’re almost done. How are the back-up dancers?” Souka asked while placing back one of Utua’s costumes. 

“They’re all prepared for the concert so I told them to take a break already.” Kukai replied before sitting down on the couch. The back-up dancers they brought where the usual ones Utau would use in her Japan concert, she was already comfortable with them and she knew how they work and dance. Aruto  wanted to have American dancers to be the one with Utua but she explained that she wouldn’t worry that much if she had her usual dancers. Aruto didn’t say anything and just let her have her way. 

“Alright, that’s all of their costumes.” Amu said before sitting down next to Kukai while Souka went out to check on Aruto . They had a feeling their rehearsal might take a while so they decided to stay in the dressing room till rehearsals were over. Amu was still a bit sleepy and ended up dozing off a few minutes later on the couch. 

 

“Amu, its time to get up.” Ikuto said while shaking her a bit. They all knew she was still jetlagged and wanted to rest but they had to leave before the fans start arriving for the concert.

“Hmmm….” Amu slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes.

“I’m sorry.” Amu said once she was sure she got the sleepiness out of her eyes.

“It’s alright dear, don’t worry about it” Souka said and rubbed her back a bit. They left the room and excited at the back where the cars where waiting for them. The concert would start in a few hours and since it was their first concert Aruto  suggested they should all have dinner together, even if it was just in the hotel. The hotel was kind enough to arrange a room for them to be able to enjoy their meal without having any problems with the fans. The staff where already aware of the situation so it they did anything wrong they will be fired. 

“Good luck in your concert later. If you want to change something just make sure the two of you are okay with it.” Aruto  told Utau and Ikuto. He didn’t have a problem with them changing something in the concert, they’ve been doing it in Japan and most of the time the fans seem to enjoy it, he was just scared that it might be sudden if they do it here. They understood where their dad was coming from and how it might affect the audience differently from their audiences back home.

“Okay.” They replied at the same time. A few minutes later everyone went to his or her room to get dress for the concert. Once in the room Ikuto went to the bathroom to take a really quick shower, while he was in their Amu was sitting on the bed and trying to hide her nervousness. She doesn’t know why she is nervous even if she isn’t performing or anything she just can’t shake away the sense of nervousness. Amu was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Ikuto come out of the bathroom.

“Amu.” Ikuto said when he noticed she a bit out of herself. 

“Huh? Sorry Ikuto” Amu said but she didn’t bother looking up at him.

“What’s wrong Amu?” Ikuto said and sat down next to her. 

“I’m just nervous for the concert.” Amu replied this time she took a quick look at Ikuto before letting out a sigh. 

“There is nothing for you to be nervous about. I’ll make sure nothing will happen to you while I perform, you also have my parents and Kukai with you later.” Ikuto held her hand the entire time and when he was finished he kissed the hand he was holding. 

“Now, go and change into the outfit they’ve prepared for you” Ikuto said and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Amu smiled at him before standing and getting the clothes they have prepared for her and went to the bathroom. Due to the whole concert being such a big hit everyone, not only Utua and Ikuto, have outfits for all the concerts. Ikuto just changed in the room, he’ll finish before Amu any way he knew she still placed a bit of make up on just to make sure she looked alright but Ikuto didn’t care how she looks, he loves her for who she is and not how she looks.

“I’m ready” Amu said while closing the door behind her. 

“Wait you forgot something.” Ikuto grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him and placed a kiss on her lips. Amu couldn’t help but respond and wrap her arms around his neck. After a few second they pulled apart and just looked at each other. 

“Shall we go?” Amu asked.

“Not just yet, I just got my good luck kiss but I still want to give you something.” Ikuto removed his signature cross chocker and placed it around Amu’s neck.

“I want you to wear it as a good luck charm and no buts.” Ikuto said and placed a kiss on her lips.

“Now we can go” He grabbed Amu’s bag from the bed as well as his violin and then headed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Comment and Kudos are highly appreciated!


	6. Concert Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: Concert Success**

Everyone met in the parking lot, to avoid the fans, and got into the limo to take them to the concert. Utau and Ikuto where discussing something about the concert in hush voices so it made it hard to hear even for Amu and Kukai who was sitting next to them. 

“We have arrived.” The driver said. Everyone did once last final check on his or her outfit and things before acknowledging the drive. First one to go out was Utau and Kukai, the fans where screaming their heads off when they say their favorite Japanese pop idol. Ikuto and Amu where next and this time all the girls where yelling and calling for him, Amu wasn’t used to this kind of crown and just held onto Ikuto tighter he on the other hand responded and held her close. Finally Souka and Aruto  stepped out of the limo, the people were also going crazy for Aruto just like they were with Ikuto. Once inside they all headed into the dressing room where they sat down and waited for the opening act to finish. Utau’s make up artist did a few finishing touches on her make as well as Amu’s and Souka’s. 

"Shows about to start" One of the stage crew said through the door. All of them stopped chatting and left the room. Souka, Aruto , Amu and Kukai went to their seats while Ikuto and Utau went backstage. Throughout the years they've been together Ikuto showed Amu his other talents which involved playing the piano, guitar and even singing, but if it was against Utau and Ikuto would surely lose to her. 

Half way through the concert Ikuto and Utau decided to have fun by interacting with the audience.

"Let's call some audience members Ikuto" Utau said through her microphone. 

"Why not. Guys can you bring out the bowl" Ikuto called the stagehand to bring out a big fish bowl which contained all the seats and names of all the people in the audience. Once out Ikuto and Utau each got two ballots from the bowl.

"Can Amy and Chris come on down!" Utau called them. They waited to the two girls to come down and once on stage they were given microphones and both were really excited. It would have been an understatement to say they were excited, they were practically jumping.

"Well, mine says Anna and Clarice" Ikuto called them out. As the girls made their way up stage Ikuto went down to get Kukai and Amu.

"Ikuto what are you planning?" Amu asked when Ikuto started to drag her since she didn't want to move. 

"Just come, look at Kukai he's excited" Ikuto replied and gave up dragging Amu. She thought she was free but the Ikuto suddenly lifted her up.

"IKUTO!! Put me down!!” Amu yelled. Ikuto being the wonderful boyfriend he claims to be didn't put Amu down till they reached the stage. 

"So guys, were going to play a game" Utau said. The four girls that were called started smiling and seemed to be very excited. The mechanics of the game were they had to put their hand inside a box and guess what it was, the one with the most points will get to have a photo and a special prize. Kukai and Amu were dragged on stage for another game that the other three contestants get to play for a chance to get a signed album of Utau and Ikuto as well as a signed T-shirt. 

"Kukai, Amu you guys can take a seat first. Guys bring out the boxes." Utau called for. Each girl was given headphones so they won't hear what the other contestant guess is. Each contestant was scared to put their hands in the boxes and they couldn't help but scream every time they touch an item in the box. Everyone in the audience couldn't stop laughing at the girls' expression. Even Kukai couldn’t stop laughing; he almost fell from his chair. 

“So who is the winner?” Ikuto asked looking at Amu and Kukai.

"Congratulations Anna for winning the first game" Amu said.

"Kukai are you finished yet? Its time for the next game!" Utau said a bit angry with her boyfriend but in reality she wasn't mad at him. They gave Kukai a few more minutes to settle down before they started the next game. 

“In this game the two of you will be the judge.” Ikuto said. Amu and Kukai both went backstage to get a microphone.

“So this challenge will involve the three of you having to reenact one of Utau’s dance moves” Ikuto said. Everyone in the audience started laughing and cheering them on. The dance moved looks really simple but the hard part was if they could split or not. The whole moves consist of a step forward, then two turns, and then split, and then they need to stand up and strike a pose. 

“But before you do this let's have Amu do it.” Utau said with a smirk on her face.

“What?! Why me?!” Amu said and almost dropped her microphone.

“Well you're the one that made this move, so you show it to them.” Utau replied.

“Fine.” Amu gave her microphone to Kukai and went to where Ikuto and Utau where. She looked at Utau and Ikuto before nodding for the music to start, once it hit that part Amu did the move and the whole audience cheered, clapped and even hooted. The three contestants on stage were speechless, the way she did it made it look so easy and flawless.  The music stopped and Amu was handed a towel and bottled water. 

“We’ll let you guys decide who goes first.” Ikuto said. A minute later the girls already had an order and they were ready to perform.

“We’re ready!” All three girls said. Each one of them stepped forward and waited for the music to play. The crowd cheered for each one of the contestants with the same energy they did since the beginning of the concert.

“Wow! Those were great performances weren’t they Amu?” Ikuto said.

“Having to perform it on stage in just a short amount of time I give all of you guys an excellent but sad to say we still need to choose a winner.” Amu said and clapped her hands for everyone, which the crowded this as well. Kukai and Amu talked with each other for a few minutes getting some of Ikuto and Utau’s comments on how they think the contestants performed. 

“Okay we have a winner. Kukai who is it?” Amu asked.

“Since you asked so nicely, the winner is Chris!” Kukai said into the microphone and the whole audience cheered along. Once all of them got their prizes the four contestants went back to their seats. Amu and Kukai headed back to their seats as well and Souka handed each one of them a towel and bottled water. Ikuto and Utau got a towel from a stagehand and some water before resuming their concert. 

 

By the time the concert ended it was almost twelve midnight and the fans didn’t seem a bit tired.

“Thank you everyone for supporting us in our first US tour and we hope that you’ll continue on supporting us in the future!” Utau said and the whole audience roared in excitement, laughter and happiness.

“We hope that you’ll keep on supporting us!” Ikuto said and waved his hand at the audience. 

“Thank so much! Good night!!” Utau and Ikuto said together. Everyone in the audience stood up and gave them a standing ovation. As the curtains were slowly closing the audience didn’t stop clapping and once the curtains finally reached the middle the audience stopped.

“WE LOVE YOU UTAU AND IKUTO!” All of them yelled followed by a round of applause.

“COME BACK AGAIN!” They all followed up. Aruto , Souka, Kukai and Amu were all shocked and all four of them were so glad that the concert was such a big success.

“Let’s go to the back. Aruto  said and the four of them made their way backstage doing their best not to be noticed by the fans. Once at the back they made their way to the dressing room while trying to maneuver around all the stage personnel who were keeping some of the equipment already. Souka knocked before opening the door to the dressing room. 

“Good job guys!” Souka said and hugged both of her kids the same time.

“Souka let them change first.” Aruto  said and held his hand out for his wife. Souka let go of her kids before giving her hand to Aruto , allowing him to pull her down to the couch. Kukai and Amu were already seated and on the couch both of them a bit tired but also happy that the concert was a success. 

“I’m hungry can we grab a bit to eat?” Utau said when she stepped out. Amu inside wanted to go back to the hotel and sleep already but she didn’t want to look ungrateful to them. They paid for her whole trip, accommodation, and food and even they pay for the things she buys even though she has money from her parents. 

“I’ll go back to the hotel with Amu and just order room service.” Ikuto said when he stepped out. Amu smiled at him secretly, she was glad he understood how she felt. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” Aruto  asked. 

“Yes I’m sure, I don’t want Amu to get sick or to tired.” Ikuto said grabbing his violin case from his chair. They all excited the dressing room and headed to the backstage entrance/ exit and entered the waiting limo, luckily there wasn’t any fans waiting for them there. 

 

They dropped Ikuto and Amu off first in the hotel before leaving to go somewhere to eat. Once they stepped inside the first thing Ikuto did was order a light snack for him and Amu to eat. He knew Amu would like to sleep already but that concert was long and she got a bit hungry so he wanted her to have a snack first before going to bed.

“Amu? Are you done changing?” Ikuto said and knocked on the bathroom door. 

“Wait.” Came Amu’s reply. Ikuto went and opened the door for the room service person to push in the cart.

“Thanks.” Ikuto said to the person before closing the door. Amu stepped out of the bathroom ready to sleep but when she smelt the food she felt hungry. Amu sat down and lifted the lid of the food Ikuto ordered while he went to the bathroom to change. It didn’t take long till Ikuto came out and sat down next to Amu. He smiled at her before digging into the food. Amu was glad that she got to spend time with Ikuto after the concert even if it was just a small snack. Once finished the two of them went to bathroom to brush their teeth before heading to bed. 

“Good night Iktuo. You did great today” Amu said and placed a kiss on his cheek. 

“Good night Amu” Ikuto said and kissed her forehead.

The two of them allowed sleep to take over but both of them knew that their adventures together just started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	7. Insecurities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry for the late update.

**Chapter 7: Insecurities**

Moving from state to state was a bit tiring for Amu, well not just her but also everyone else. They only stayed in a certain place for two to three days each, one day would be concert and the other day would be shopping if they are lucky to get a third day then it would be site seeing. There where some places Amu wished they could stay longer but she was already happy to be able to see the place. Besides the concert, Amu was still worrying about the photo shoot she had to do with Utau. She forgot about it but remembered about it suddenly when Ikuto and Utau had a small shoot for the cover of a magazine. 

“Ikuto?”Amu was lying down on the bed looking through some of her emails

“Hm?” Came Ikuto’s reply. 

“Do you think I’ll do good in the photo shoot Utau booked?” Amu asked, she didn’t look at him. She knew she wasn’t as tall as a model or as pretty as one but if Ikuto believes in her then she know she will do her best.

“Amu, come here.” Ikuto said. Amu went to Ikuto who immediately hugged her and placed her on his lap. Amu still didn’t look at Ikuto but she need lay her head again his chest with her eyes still closed. 

“You’ll do great I know it. Don’t let any one tell you other wise, if they won’t stop just ignore them.” Ikuto said and placed a kiss on her head. Amu still didn’t look up but just nodded. Ikuto knew that there were days that Amu felt like this but he would always show her that she is beautiful no matter what she says. 

“I love you for who you are Amu. I don’t care what people say and I don’t care how you look because to me you’re beautiful.” Ikuto lifted Amu’s chin and made her look at him, he could see that there were a few tears coming out of Amu’s eyes. He wiped them with his thumb before placing a chaste kiss on Amu’s lips. When Ikuto pulled away Amu wrapped her arms around Ikuto’s neck and rested her head.

“Thank you Ikuto, I love you to.” Amu said and closed her eyes. Ikuto slowly changed his position on the bed until he was lying down already. He removed Amu’s arms around his neck and placed them next to her and pulled her close. He hoped that Amu wouldn’t feel insecure any more; he knew she would be great in their photo shoot. 

 

Utau and Kukai where together by the pool, spending some quality time together. The two of them where lucky that there weren’t that much people out so the two of them can clearly relax. 

“Kukai?” Utau said, lifting her head. 

“Ya?” Kukai said and lowered his shades a bit. 

“Can we get something to drink and eat I’m a bit hungry.” Utau said, placing her head back on her arms but was facing Kukai. 

“Sure, I’ll order for you as well” Kukai replied and stood up. Utau watched him as he made his way to the bar. She knew that Kukai is loyal to her but sometimes she feel like that she doesn’t look as good as those other people. As he made his way to the bar Utau could see how all the girls where throwing him looks and some are even trying to flirt with him. Once he reached the bar he sat on a stool and grabbed the menu, a girl sat next to him and started talking to him. Utau was getting jealous of the girl and she noticed Kukai’s expression, he had a smile on his face. Utau couldn't take more of this and decided to leave. She needed to talk to Amu right now, she needed to talk to someone she could trust. She grabbed her things and made her way back to the hotel, she’ll stop by Ikuto’s room since she knew the two of them are together at the moment. Kukai once he finished his orders he said goodbye to the girl and went to where Utua was. When he went to where Utau was suppose to be he was shocked to see that all her things where gone and that she was gone also.

“Where are you?” Kukai said in a whisper. He grabbed his things and left to go find her. 

 

Utau was in front of Amu and Ikuto’s room, before knocking she took a deep breath and composed herself. 

“Amu can I talk to you?” Utau said from outside the door. Amu could feel like that something was bothering her.

“What’s wrong?” Amu said once she opened the door. Concern was written all over her face. Utau entered the room and went to Ikuto to get a hug. 

“What’s wrong Utau?” Ikuto said rubbing Utau’s back. Amu closed the door and sat down next to Ikuto and placed a reassuring hand on Utau’s shoulder. 

“Am I good enough for Kukai?” Utau asked. Amu and Ikuto where both shock with what she was saying, how can she say that 

“What are you talking about?! Kukai loves you!” Amu said. Utau looked at her and gave her a sad smile.

“If he does then why did the people by the pool all give him flirty looks and why did he talk to a girl in the bar?!” Utau yelled, tears where already streaming down her face and this time she hugged Amu. 

“You know he’s just being nice to them.” Ikuto said. Utau looked at him and her tears just stopped. 

“Utau I think you should go talk to him.” Amu said with a smile on her face. Utau looked at her and smiled. Amu wipped her tears and gave her a hug once more.

“Ya, maybe I will.’” Utau replied. The phone on the bedside table started to ringing and Ikuto answered it.

“Ya?”

“She’s on her way back.” Ikuto said. They didn’t need to ask who it was; they knew that it was Kukai already. Utau stood up and was about to leave, but not before giving Amu and Ikuto a hug. She made her way to her room that she was sharing with Kukai. Before opening the door she took a deep breath and opened that door. Before she can ever take a step into the room Kukai grabbed her and enveloped her in a hug. 

“What happened to you Utau? I was so scared.” Kukai said as he hugged her. Utau couldn’t stop her tears any more from falling. 

“Shhhh…..” Kukai said as he stroked Utau’s back. He pulled Utau inside the room and closed the door behind her. He led her to the bed and pulled her along with him to sit on the bed. Once he saw that she has calmed down already he decided it was time to ask here again.

“What happened Utau?” Kukai asked again once she calmed down.

“I saw how the girls where throwing flirty looks at you then when you got to the bar that girl approached you and I could see the how happy you were.” Utau said.

“Then it got me thinking if you were sick and tired of me already so I left and went to look for Amu.” Utau continued. Kukai was a bit surprised with what Utau said. He never ment for her to feel like this, he was friendly by nature. He knew that him being to friendly can sometimes come off as him flirting but for him it’s just his way of saying hi to others. 

“I’m sorry Utua, I was just being friendly, I didn’t mean to make you jealous.” Kukai said and pulled her closer to him. Utau knew deep down inside Kukai didn’t mean any harm but sometimes it felt like he was too nice. 

“I’m sorry to. I know you won’t betray me I think I just let my jealous get in the way.” Utau said. She looked at Kukai and placed a small peck on Kukai lips. 

“All is well” Kukai said with a smile on his face, the smile that made Utau’s heart melt. The two of them moved closer to the head bored and rested against it while holding each other in their arms. 

 

Souka and Aruto  witnessed what happened between Kukai and Utau. They just arrived at the hotel lobby when they saw Utau run to the elevators. Souka wanted to approach her distress daughter but Aruto  stopped her and led to the entrance of the outside where the pool was. Souka saw a distress Kukai, who was trying to look for Utau. He didn’t see Souka and Aruto at all by the entrance when he ran pass them trying to look for Utau.

“Aruto  I’m worried.” Souka said and gripped his arm.

“Don’t worry about them. I know they will sort things out just like we did.” Aruto  said placed a kiss on her forehead. Souka smiled at him and let go of his arm and grabbed his hand instead. 

“I hope so. I’m just worried for all of them especially Amu. She isn’t use to being in the spot light.” Souka said as they made their way to the elevator. Aruto  gripped her hand tighter as he led her out of the elevator and into their room.

“Don’t worry my love. I know Ikuto won’t let anything bad happen to her as well as Utau, Kukai and even us. We’ll keep her safe and make sure she isn’t under any pressure that she can’t handle.” Aruto  said and pulled Souka close to him.

“I hope so. I don’t want her to under go what I did.” Souka said into his chest. She will never forget the day she received a threat from someone saying that she should leave Aruto  or else she will face undesirable consequences. She tried to hide it from him and even avoid him but he confronted her in her house and he didn’t leave till he got the truth. He was shocked at first but then he held her close like he is doing right now and told her that he will protect her no matter what, and he kept his word. No matter what happened to them he would always keep her close and protected her. Soon she realized that if she kept on hiding her problems from Aruto  she was actually making the gap between them bigger and bigger.

“Don’t worry. They won’t let anything happen to her.” Aruto  reminded her. She looked up at him and gave him a hug and a peck on the lips.

“Thank you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	8. It's back

It’s been almost a month since they’ve been in the states. They have moved from the west cost to the east cost. Before leaving the west coast they spent a few days walking around and doing some shopping. When they arrived at the east coast they did the same thing before they started preparing for the concerts. Amu didn’t feel the difference in the time zones as much as she did with the first few different states. She felt better that she was able to keep up with everyone and she was able to help a bit more, not that she wasn’t helpful already to begin with. 

Everyone just arrived back to his or her respective rooms. They all just had dinner in a restaurant recommended to them by a friend of Aruto  and Souka. They were suppose to met up with some of their close friends again but something came up and they had to change the date. Since Kukai, Utau, Amu and Ikuto are going to be busy soon with concerts, photoshoots and interviews Souka and Aruto  decided that they shouldn’t go with them when they go met up with their friends. The four of them didn’t mind meeting them but it would have been hard for them to set a date if they where to attend to. 

“AMU!” Utau yelled once she entered her room. She took Ikuto’s keys because he told her that Amu was still sleeping. 

“What do you want Utau?” Amu asked shifting so her other side be come face to face with Utau. 

“Why are you still asleep?” Utau asked back. 

“I was tired from last night and Ikuto wouldn’t stop teasing me.” Amu replied while stretching. 

“Well I just came here to tell you that we will have our photoshoot tomorrow.” Utau said and stood up.

“Thanks for telling me.” Amu said sarcastically. Utau just smiled and giggled before leaving her. She left Ikuto’s key on the bedside table and blew Amu a kissed. Amu just smiled and stuck her tongue out at her. Amu was about to lie back down and close her eyes when the door opened.

“Amu, I’ve brought you breakfast from the buffet.” Ikuto said when he entered the room. He was pushing a small cart to his side of the bed and then sat down.

“Thank you.” Amu said and sat up. Ikuto moved closer and pulled her to sit on his lap and placed a kiss on her forehead. Utau already told him when the photoshoot would be and he hoped Amu wouldn’t be that uncomfortable while doing it. 

“You’ll be great tomorrow I know it.” Ikuto said and placed a kiss on her forehead. Amu wanted Ikuto to go with them but Kukai already asked him to accompany him somewhere. Ikuto was going to cancel but Utau told him, well forced him, not to. She told Ikuto that Amu should start being a bit more independent and that meant her having to do thing even if Ikuto wasn’t with her. Ikuto didn’t have a problem especially if it was in Japan but he was scared Amu might get lost because she isn’t familiar yet with the area. 

“I hope I don’t mess up” Amu said. That was the only thing she was really scared about. 

“You won’t, Utau will be there to help you to and you can call me if you need anything.” Ikuto said and hugged Amu tighter. After a while they let go of each other and started eating their breakfast. Ikuto got them a variety of food for them and orange juice for Amu while he got some warm milk. 

 

Utau had to wake Amu up a bit early for their photo shoot. She told Ikuto that she had to get Amu early in the morning so he was prepared when she entered the room and dragged Amu out. Amu didn’t really want to move yet it was just 8 in the morning and she still wanted to sleep. She dragged Amu out of their room and brought her to her room.

“Where’s Kukai?” Amu asked. 

“Oh he went to use the gym and he knows that you will be coming over.” Utau said.

“Now go take a shower.” Utau pushed Amu towards the bathroom with some clothes in her hand. Amu didn’t fight back any more and just entered the bathroom. She wanted to stay with Ikuto a little longer but Utau being Utau won’t accept it because she doesn’t want to be late. Once Amu was finished with her shower and fully clothed she stepped back into Utau’s room, who was busy eating a sandwich.

“I ordered for you to.” Utau said and lifted the lid. Amu sat down next to her and grabbed one of it and started munching. A few minutes later the two of them were finished and got ready to leave.

“Utau can you finally tell me what kind of photo shoot we are doing now?” Amu asked as they were walking towards the car. 

“Well since you are doing it I think I can tell you.” Utau said with a smirk on her face.

“Oh no! Please tell…….me it…….isn’t any…… thing……..with…….underwear!” Amu said stuttering in between her words.

“Deep breaths Amu, deep breaths.” Utau said while rubbing Amu’s back, trying her best to comfort her best friend.

“Well what I know is we are going to be modeling clothes.” Utau said when they where in the car.

“For what magazine?” Amu was a bit familiar with the different fashion magazines the states had thanks to Utau.

“We’re modeling for YEY. They heard I was going to have a tour and wanted me to do a shoot for them but I would only do it if I could have you do it with me.” Utau explained.

“WAIT!! Aren’t they like the biggest fashion magazine?” Amu wanted to pass out again with the news Utau was telling her.

“Yes they are. Since Easter is the one that imports their magazines it was ideal I took the job.” Utau explained casually.

“Okay…. But if they don’t like me, will you still do the shoot?” Amu asked leaning back and look at her hands that where resting on her lap. She didn’t want to mess this up. This is a great opportunity for Easter and Amu wants to do all she can to help Ikuto.

“Don’t worry, they will love you I know it” Utau said and gripped Amu’s hand. Amu looked at her with a ‘are you sure?’ look on her face. 

“I’m positive. If you must know we sent some of the photo your modeling photos to them already.” Utau said with a smile on her face. Ikuto asked Amu if she could model some of the clothes that some of the Easter fashion designers made for their magazine. Amu was a bit nervous but Utau would also be doing the shoot as well as Kukai while Ikuto was there supervising and making sure nothing bad happened to Amu while the shoot was happening. Amu enjoyed the shoot and the team did to so every once in a while, if Amu likes the design, she would model for them with Ikuto’s consent of course. 

 

They where to busy chatting that they didn’t notice they have arrived at the place already. 

“Oh we’re here!” Utau said when she looked out the window. 

“Oh gosh……” Amu said when she looked out the window. The building was huge and a lot of people kept on coming in and out.

“We’re going down to the parking lot to avoid the fans miss.” The driver said.

“Okay. You’ll wait for us right?” Utau asked.

“Yes.” He replied. Once the car was parked he stepped out and opened the door for the two of them.

“Thank you.” Amu and Utau said the same time. There was someone from the company waiting for the by the elevator who greeted them with a smile.

“Ms. Hoshina, Ms. Hinamori. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Sai and I will be your guide.” The girl introduced herself. The way she pronounced their names where flawless, like she was Japanese herself.

“I know you might be wondering why I can speak fluently, it’s because my mother is Japanese.” She said with a smile on her face.

“Oh. Nice to meet you” Utau and Amu said the same time and bowed. They didn’t have a problem with language barriers but sometimes Amu couldn’t understand some of the words people say so she usually ask for help from Utau or Ikuto or Kukai.

“Right this way.” Sai said the led them inside the elevator and clocked the floor number. Once Amu heard the elevator ding all of her nervousness started coming back to her. She had butterflies in her stomach and her palms were sweating. She wanted to leave and hide inside her hotel room till the day was over. To Amu this photoshoot is nothing like the one she does back home. Easter’s magazine maybe popular in Japan but she didn’t feel that nervous when she had to do photo shoots, maybe it’s because she was used to the photographer back home and she knew that Ikuto was with her. This photoshoot was a big deal not only was it one of the most famous magazine company around the world it was also going to have her and Utau on the cover page and that doesn’t happen always, as they say. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before stepping out of the elevator and walking to the set.


	9. Photoshoot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Ms. Hoshina and Ms. Hinamori are here.” Sai announced once they all stepped out of the elevator and to the set.

“Welcome! Thank you for accepting this shoot” The photographer said and shook their hands. 

“Now, let’s get you to hair and makeup.” Sai said and led them to where the stylist was waiting for them. Once they were seated the hair stylist and the make up artist started to work. Amu’s hair was slightly curled and some of her hair was slightly braided while her makeup was just some foundation, neutral eyeshadow and lip-gloss. Utau’s hair was in a high ponytail that was a bit of a loose fishtail while her makeup was almost like Amu’s but this time they choose eye shadow that would make her eyes pop a little more, a darker shade of brown, eyeliner and lip-gloss. Before going to wardrobe Amu pulled out her phone and check if she has any messages from Ikuto. She wanted to hear from him before the shoot, it gives her confidence and it helps her get through the shoot. She knew she was confident but she was scared this time because she wasn’t familiar with the people and the location. She took another deep breath, kept her phone and went to where wardrobe was. Utau was there standing by a rack of clothes, waiting for her to get there.

“What’s up Amu?” Utau asked when Amu finally went to where she was standing. 

“Nothing, just checking if I had any messages.” Amu replied, trying her best to hide the hint of disappointment in her voice. Utau just smiled at her and gave her a reassuring hug, which she returned. Utau had a feeling that she was hoping for a text from Ikuto, but she didn’t get one. 

“Let’s go get changed.” Utau said with a smile on her face. Amu smiled back and followed Utau and the stylist to the changing area. Utua was the first one to get out of the changing room. She was wearing a black jean skirt that wasn’t to short or to long, her top was a bit of a loose fitting top with a melting heart in the center, her shoes were 2-inch silver wedge shoes and her accessories were a watch, earrings necklace and a small pouch as a bag.

“Amu! Come out!” Utau called out for her. Amu stepped out of the dressing room a bit nervous with the outfit she was wearing. Her outfit was a high waisted acid washed jean short, a darkish green crop top that showed a little skin, her shoes were 2-inch white sneaker wedges and her accessories were earrings, bracelet and a small casual sling/purse style of a bag. The two of them then followed Sai to where the photographer was waiting with his team. 

“We’ll be heading downstairs for the shoot.” The photographer said. One by one the entered the elevator and went down, starting with the stylist with the different clothes, then the makeup artist, then the photographer and his crew, lastly Amu, Utau and Sai. Behind the building was a small park the office workers usually go to during their break. It was a private park owned by the company so they were able to do the photoshoot there without any problems from fans or passer-bys. 

Once everything was ready the photoshoot started. At first Amu was a bit shy and had to do a bit more frames then needed but Utau was there to help her through it. As the shoot continues to progress Amu’s frames where getting better and better, whether it was her solo shoot or a pair shoot with Utau. After a few more frames Utau and Amu had to change their outfit and touch up on their makeup. They did a couple more frames with different outfits as well as different hairstyles and a few makeup adjustments. When the photo shoot was finished Amu, Utau and Sai went out to get something to eat first. They didn’t change out of their outfits anymore because the magazine company was going to give them all the outfits, shoes and accessories they used for the shoot. 

“Thank you Utau.” Amu said and hugged her. 

“You’re always there for me Amu, don’t worry about it.” Utau replied and hugged her back. Sai who was just watching everything couldn’t help smile at the two of them; she could see how close they are to each other. The three of them went to a little café just outside the building. They each ordered a drink and a small snack to go with their drink. They chatted about some things related to the magazine, Japan, and some shops where you can buy cute things that aren’t that expensive. An hour later Sai got a message on her phone that they needed to go back because they still need to prepare for the next photo shoot which would be happening later that evening. The next shoot they would be doing was evening gowns and party dress, for both formal parties and semi-formal parties. Deep down inside Amu was hoping that it was a solo shoot and that there will be no boys. Even when they were back in Japan all photo shoots that Amu had to do with a boy was always with Ikuto and no other, well besides Kukai but he was usually with Utau. Once they arrived they immediately went to hair and makeup again. Amu was checking her phone once more for any messages from Ikuto, she was hoping to get a message from him by now. 

‘He might be busy.’ Amu thought to herself after keeping her phone. She let out a breath before closing her eyes and allowing the makeup artist to finish her job. Amu’s make up this time consisted of dark blue eyeshadow, eye liner, red lipstick while her hair was an updo with a few short strands of hair dangling from her face that were slightly curled. Utau’s make up was like Amu’s except her eye shadow was color green, the lipstick they used on her was plum colored while her hair was just straightened and clipped. They went to the stylist at got dressed up for their formal wear shoot. Amu’s outfit was a backless midnight blue gown that stayed up with the a cloth like choker around the neck, there was also a slit on both sides that reach half way her knees and she had 4 inch silver stilettos heels. Utau’s outfit was a dark green body hugging dress with a diamond cut out by her cleavage and had slit one side that was all the way up to her mid-thigh and her shoes wear black 4 inch stilettos. 

“Utau! Didn’t you tell them that I hate high heels?!” Amu said as she made her way to Utau, walking carefully trying not to fall. 

“Because they make you look sexier. Now say cheese.” Utau said and snapped her picture. 

“What was that for?” Amu blushed.

“For Ikuto. Maybe I can get him to send you a message now.” Utau said with a smirk on her face. She sent the photo to Ikuto before Amu plans to do anything that involves her grabbing the phone.

“He might be busy Utau. We’re going to get copies of the photo so don’t bother him any more.” Amu said with a smile on her face, but secretly she wanted to hear from him and what he thinks of the outfit she is wearing. 

“Are you girls ready?” Sai asked. Utau and Amu stood up and followed Sai to where the photographer was. Once he saw them he and his team stood up to greet them.

“We’re going to a different floor for this shoot.” The photographer said. Once again everyone entered and went to the specific floor one at a time, starting with the photographer and ending with Amu, Utau and Sai. Once everything in the location was ready they started the shoot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave your comments or Kudos below


	10. Success

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Half way through the shoot the photographer decided to stop. He felt like there was something missing in the shoot and he just can’t figure out what it is. 

“Utau, do you know what’s happening?” Amu asked as she and Utau took their seats. 

“I’m not sure either.” Utau replied and took a sip of her water. Amu was a bit nervous that she did something wrong and she didn’t reach his standards. Utau had to hold her hand just to keep her from panicking. 

“Deep breaths. Just take deep breaths.” Utau said while rubbing her back. Amu clutched the necklace around her neck, which was given to her by Ikuto, that she was able to wear since it went well with her outfit. She just really needed to hear from Ikuto right now, just for some reassurance. A few minutes later the photographer started barking orders to everyone that the shoot will continue and that he also solved his problem. The make up artist dragged the two of them back to the chairs and fixed their makeup. 

“I know what’s missing!” The photographer said as he went to where Amu and Utau were sitting.

“What is it?” Sai asked since the two girls couldn’t really move or talk that much.

“Boys! You guys need to have partners for the shoot, it will make everything look better.” The photographer kind of yelled out loud. Amu’s eyes immediately snapped open after he said that.

‘Oh no’ Amu thought in her head. She was getting worried and scared, she was pretty sure she was going to mess up this shoot since she didn’t know the boys the photographer got.  Utau immediately grabbed her hand and started stroking her knuckles trying to calm her down again. Once the makeup and hair stylist was done Amu left her seat and went to the ledge of the building to look out and onto the streets. The roof of the building has been transformed for this photo shoot, every things from lights to table and even food where found. 

‘Ikuto’ Amu closed her eyes and took a deep breath trying to help calm her nerves. She didn’t want to do this shoot if it was a different guy because one it will make the guy hit on her, two she was scared to mess up and three she just doesn't feel comfortable having to model with someone she doesn’t know anything about. 

‘How can this be happening to me…..” Amu was really getting nervous. She knew she had to do it because it will make her look bad if she didn’t but she would rather look back then to mess up big time.

‘I need to do this. For Ikuto, Utau, Aruto , Souka and the company’ Amu tried to give herself a pep talk, in hopes it will work. If it weren’t for any of them then Amu wouldn’t be here at the moment. She would be back in Japan just being lazy and doing nothing around the house. They were the reason why Amu was able to try different field at such an early age and go to different countries. She was able to try culinary, pastry, fashion design, modeling and even a few business related things. She was also able to discover what she wanted for college, she knew it wouldn’t be business but arts. She loved the arts so much; she loved to model, to bake, to cook, to sketch even to perform with Utau back home it truly made her happy.  

“Amu, are you alright?” Utau asked and placed a reassuring hand on her friend’s shoulder. Amu looked at her and gave a small smile. Utau let go of Amu and leant against the railings as well. 

“I just don’t want to look bad because I don’t know the guy.” Amu replied. 

“I know your scared but I’ll be here. I’m going to call someone I’ll be back.” Utau said and left Amu by herself. She just continued to look over the wall and look through the scenery. The photo shoot got set back a few minutes due to the other models still need to get ready. Amu hoped that the photo shoot would be postponed to the next day so she can make up an excuse for not wanting to anymore. Amu didn’t bother to listen to the noise around her any more. She was tired already but she had a lot of fun during this whole experience. 

“What is the matter Amu?” Someone whispered into Amu’s ear. Amu who wasn’t paying that much attention was taken back and thought she was imagining it.

“Must be my imagination.” Amu said and shook her head in hopes it will stop her imagination. 

“What are you talking about Amu?” Said the voice once more but this time that person wrapped his arms around her waist. Amu was now sure it wasn’t her imagination. She immediately turned around and came face to a boy’s chest; she looked up and couldn’t believe who it was. 

“Ikuto!” Amu said and hugged him, burying her face in to his chest. She couldn’t help but shed a few tears when she saw him. 

“Shh, it’s okay Amu.” Ikuto said and stroked her hair. He pulled her closer and placed a kiss on her head. Amu was so happy to see Ikuto here, in the flesh and not just her imagination. Amu slowly pulled away and looked up at him, there were still a few tears by the side of her eyes but over all she had a smile on her face. Ikuto smiles and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead before whipping her tears away with his thumb.

“Lets get your makeup fix while I go and change.” Ikuto said and held Amu’s hand. She couldn’t help but blush a bit because she knew she was the reason why he needs to change his shirt but she really couldn’t help it.  Ikuto led her to her make up chair where Utau and Kukai were before leaving and dragging Kukai with him. Amu couldn’t help but smile at Utau and hug her. Utau smiled back and hugged her back, she was glad that her best friend was feeling better now. 

“Thank you Utau.” Amu said once they pulled apart from each other and sat back down on the chair. The make up artist started fixing their makeup and hair for the continuation of the photo shoot. Once finished they went to wardrobe for their new outfits and accessories before meeting with the photographer. 

“I hope you guys have gotten to know the boys already.” The photographer said as they approached them. 

“Yes” The girls replied with a smile on their face. A few minutes later Ikuto and Kukai finally arrived all dressed in their new outfits. The two boys approached them and wrapped their arms around their respective girl’s waist. The photographer was a bit shock with the guy’s action and the girls reaction to them hugging.

“Did I miss something?” The photographer asked. The four of them smiled at the photographer before laughing a bit.

“They are our boyfriends.” Utau replied with a smile.

“Oh, that makes it better!” The photographer said with a smile on his face. He barked out a few orders to the people to fix the lighting and the set. A few minutes later the shoot continued and there didn’t seem to be any problems. The only time any of them stopped was when they had to change outfit, do a touch up, and check the photos and to drink water. It didn’t take that long till the photo was over and time for the four of them to head home and have dinner. All the clothes they wore for the photo shoot where all packed up in 4 luggage, 2 for Amu and Ikuto while the other 2 were for Utau and Kukai. Sai lead all of them to the entrance where the driver and the car were waiting for them. They said their goodbyes and even gave Sai a copy of their album, which they signed. 

 

Back at the hotel Souka and Aruto  have arranged a private dinner for all 6 of them in one of the function/ballrooms of the hotel. They were so proud with the review they got from the photographer, who called them once the children left. They wanted to celebrate their success, especially Amu’s. She made them and her parents, who called Souka and Aruto , very proud. They sent a text message to Ikuto and Utau that they would wait for them in the room and they should just leave their things with the front desk. 

“I’m so proud of them.” Souka said to Aruto. The two of them were sitting down and waiting for the kids to come. The whole time the kids were away they were spending sometime with their friends and relatives. 

“Yes, they did so well today. I was a bit worries about Amu but it seemed that it became better when Ikuto and Kukai showed up.” Aruto  replied wrapping an arm around Souka’s shoulders. She leaned closer and placed her head on Aruto ’s shoulder. She was a bit tired from today because her relatives kept on bringing her to different stores. She was glad that they were happy but they were a bit over enthusiastic to see, she was able to do some shopping though for everyone. The door suddenly opened followed by a waiter who was leading Ikuto, Amu, Utau and Kukai.

“Hi mom, dad.” Utau and Ikuto said the same time and approached their parents. The two of them stood up and hugged their children. Kukai and Amu soon followed and gave them hugs as well. 

“I’m so proud of you Amu, you did great even your parents are proud of.” Souka told Amu when they pulled away from their hug. Amu couldn’t help but be surprised that Souka talked to her parents and she just hugged her again. 

“Good job all of you. You can all sleep in tonight we won’t be busy till late afternoon.” Aruto  said. Amu let go of Souka and made her way to where Ikuto was. He pulled her chair for her and she sat down. A few minutes later the waiters came in and started to serve their food. Everyone ate and talked about their days, what they did, experiences and memorable moments. It could be seen that everyone was tired from their day today and would all love to hit the bed, but no one seemed to mind the small family time they were sharing all right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Thank you! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> Just a quick memo that this is an old fanfic

Everyone woke up feeling refreshed and relax the very next morning. It was a bit strange to feel this way because they have been so busy with their tour and all the things they have booked for their trip. Amu was especially glad that she woke up feeling refreshed but she did want to go to the spa if there was some time, she planned on asking Souka and Utau as well over breakfast. 

“How do you feel Amu?” Ikuto asked as he sat up.

“Really relaxed. I’m going to ask your mom and Utau if they want to go to the spa with me.” Amu said and rested against Ikuto’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Amu’s waist and couldn’t help but smile. 

“That’s good. I want to check out some music stores as well so it’s good if you get to spend time with them.” Ikuto replied. Both of them stood up and went to get ready for breakfast. Ikuto called the front desk to tell them he and Amu would be going down already so the staff and security can get ready in case fans suddenly show up. Amu stepped out of the bathroom refreshed and ready for the day. She got her phone and checked if her parents sent her an email. She smiled when she saw that even Rima sent her an email as well as an email from Ami and her parents. She decided to bring he phone with her to breakfast to answer the emails and if possible to skype with her parents or friends. The two of them where the first ones to arrive in the private room reserved for them, luckily there wasn’t any problem with any fans. They sat down and ordered something to drink; Ikuto got milk while Amu got hot chocolate and some juice. Since she still had time and saw that Rima was online her skype she decided to call her. 

“Hey Rima!” Amu said and waved at the camera.

“Amu! How are you?” Rima replied with a smile on her face and waved back. 

“Me and Ikuto are the first ones up. We’re waiting for Utau, Kukai and his parents to arrive for breakfast. What about you?” Amu said. Ikuto looked at her screen and did a quick nod to Rima before returning to some of the music sheets he brought down with him. A few minutes later Utau and Kukai arrived and ordered their respective drinks. Utau sat down next to Amu and looked at her screen.

“Hi Rima” Utau greeted. 

“Hey Utau!” She replied. Kukai went to them and looked at the screen as well.

‘Hey Rima!” Kukai greeted with his usual grin on his face.

“Hi Kukai.” Rima greeted back. Kukai smiled again before going back to his seat, which was next to Utau. The two of them continued to talk to Rima till Souka and Aruto arrived. 

“Bye Rima. We need to go.” Amu said.

“Sure. Have fun and be careful you guys!” Rima said and waved.

“Yes we will.” Utau replied and waved goodbye to her as well as Amu. Souka and Aruto ordered their drinks before standing up and getting food from the buffet. After them it was Utau and Kukai then Amu and Ikuto. There weren’t that much people in the buffet area so it was good but the staff where accompanying them while they got their food just for safety purposes. 

“I was wondering can we go to the spa later?” Amu asked while everyone was eating.

“I’m game.” Utau said.

“Sure, why not.” Souka said with a smile on her face. Amu couldn’t be help but smile, she was glad that she would be able to spend time with Utau and Souka. Kukai decided to check out different soccer rinks while Aruto will go with Ikuto, he wanted to see if he could buy a new violin and more music sheets. 

 

After breakfast everyone went to their respective rooms to rest and get ready for what they will be doing for the day. Amu, Utau, Souka and Kukai packed extra clothes for their activities while Ikuto and Aruto brought a jacket, shades and a hat with them. They met up in the lobby half an hour to an hour later ready for their specific activities. Utua, Amu and Souka were the first ones to leave the hotel. They were running a bit late already from their reservation with the spa. Kukai was still researching if some teams had practice, he wanted to play and he was already acquainted with some of them. Ikuto and Aruto where the next ones to leave a few minutes after the girls and they were sure that Kukai will be alright. Kukai took a little while longer to leave. He was waiting to be picked up by one of the soccer players he made friends with during the time he was touring with Utau. 

 

Once the girls arrived at the spa they were shown to the room the three of them will be using for the most part. They stripped down to nothing and wrapped themselves in a bathroom robe and change their shoes into slippers. They first got into a Jacuzzi where they almost feel a sleep due to the bubbles and vibration it was offering. 

“This is so nice.” Amu said as she sat down lower. Only her head was sticking out from the water while everything else was submerged. 

“Yes it does” Utau replied while closing her eyes, which allowed herself to relax even more. Souka didn’t want to answer any more because her body just felt so relax; she was in heaven right now. After the Jacuzzi they went to get facials while getting their nails done. The last thing on their list was a full body massage and a full body scrub. 

 

Aruto and Iktuo went to a music shop hopping. They bought a lot of music sheets as well as two new violins, a guitar and a viola. The music sheets were going to be used for practices and maybe song covers, while the instruments are going to add to their collection of musical instruments. 

“Dad how are we going to bring these all home?” Ikuto asked. He knew they bought a lot already and the girls would be buying more things, like they usually do. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Aruto said with a smile on his face. They left the fifth music shop and went to go get something to eat. Along the way to the restaurant Ikuto stopped by a jewelry store since something caught his eye on their display. He smiled when he got in and decided he would get something for Amu. Aruto, who followed him in also decided to get his wife a little something. 

 

Kukai got picked up by some of the soccer players he knew at the hotel lobby. When he got in the car the other members inside all gave him a warm welcome. During the whole time they were in the states for the tour Kukai hasn’t been to a single soccer field at all. He felt like he was losing some of his skills but he did try to go to the gym and work out even just a little.

“Hey guys!” Kukai said to the other members when they arrived at the field. The members that were already there all went towards her and gave him a bro hug. 

“It’s been awhile, how have you been?” One of the players asked. 

“Haven’t been on the field for a month or so. Utua and her brother are on tour and I’m accompanying them along with Ikuto’s girlfriend and their family.” Kukai said. Before anybody said anything else a soccer ball was thrown towards Kukai and he didn’t have a problem kicking it. Once that happened everyone went on the field and started playing. 

 

By the time everyone arrived back at the hotel it was already five in the evening. They still had to do some last minute concert preparations but they were all tired already from their long day, they all felt relaxed and relieved though. They all gathered again in the room reserved for them after changing their clothes to something a bit more comfortable. 

“Your tour is almost done, we just have a few more places to go before we can actually go home.” Aruto said once everyone was settled in. 

“Let's go home quick Amu still has school and she also needs to rest.” Ikuto said. Amu didn’t have a problem if they arrived back a day or two after the beginning of school. She already told Tsukasa about it as well as Rima and Nagi so she had nothing to worry about. 

“Don’t worry we will be back before Amu needs to go to school.” Aruto said. He called up Tsukasa when he was planning this tour, just to make sure Amu won’t miss a day of school. They finalized a few more things about the concert before heading up back to their room for some sleep. 

“Good night Amu.” Ikuto said and wrapped his arms around Amu’s waist, pulling her closer to him. 

“Good night Ikuto.” Amu replied and placed a small kiss on his cheek. A few minutes just passed and Ikuto was already asleep but Amu was still awake. She slowly got out of bed and sat near the window looking out at the moon.

‘I have a bad feeling and I can’t shake it away’ Amu thought while looking up at the moon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave your comments or Kudos below


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> This is an old fanfic and I just reuploaded it

**Chapter 12: Preparing for the storm**

 

This was the last concert they were going to have in the States before they go home. The whole entire time they were preparing for the day Amu didn’t seem to be herself at all. Ikuto was worried about her but when he asked Amu if there was a problem she just smiled and told him everything was all right. He was still concerned so when she was in the bathroom he called Utau’s room and told her what was happening.

“Utau please talk to her, she hasn’t been like this the whole time during the trip, this is the first and I want her to have a great last few days.” Ikuto said. Utau could practically hear the concern in Ikuto’s voice, which wasn’t like him at all. 

“Relax Ikuto, I’m on my way there.” Utau said before hanging up. Ikuto got ready; he was going to leave once Utau gets here so Amu won’t feel uncomfortable. It didn’t take long for Utau to knock on the door; Ikuto got up and opened the door.

“Thanks for doing this Utau” Ikuto said before leaving the room. Utau looked at him and gave him a reassuring smile before closing the door and taking a seat on the bed. She was going to wait for Amu to come out no matter how long it would take, she has already to Kukai she will be spending the time before the concert with Amu as well as her parents.

“Amu, come out and talk. I know your just trying to avoid talking with Ikuto” Utau said through the door. This happened already before and Amu locked herself in the bathroom while letting the water run. Some of the reasons Amu ended up being like these were seeing Ikuto with a different girl in pictures from when he tours out of the country, when some of the fans make her look back but the main reason would usually be Amu feeling insecure or her self confidence/ self esteem is at its bottom. 

“Utau what are you doing here?” Amu asked when she stepped out of the bathroom. She didn’t make eye contact with Utau because she didn’t want her to see her puffy eyes.

“Ikuto is worried about you he told me something seems to be bothering you.” Utau answered Amu. These were the times Utau’s personality wasn’t so wild and all over the place. Amu sat down on the bed and pulled out her phone, it was the one Aruto  gave her to use while they are in the states.

“Come on Amu talk to me. Please” Utau said and sat down next to Amu. She gave Utau her phone and gestured her to swipe right to left. At first Utau’s face was still relaxed but as the continued to swipe her facial expression started to change. 

“How long have you been getting these?” Utau asked while she was reading. 

“Ever since me and Kukai went on stage for the first concert. I ignored them at first but it kept on getting worse. I didn’t want to tell anyone just because you guys have done a lot for me already.” Amu said and whipped her tears away with the back of her hand. 

“Amu, you should always tell us if something is happening. Don’t think of yourself as a bother. My parents love you and they have already accepted you as a part of the family.” Utau said. She placed the phone on the bed and grabbed both of Amu’s hands. 

“But this trip is so much already. Not only this, trip but everything about this, the clothes, the food the places, well technically everything.” Amu replied looking up at Utau. She whipped her tears away and pulled her best friend into a hug. 

“My parents don’t care as long as you’re happy and Ikuto’s happy.” Utau said. Amu couldn’t stop her tears any more from flowing. She just had to let it all out, it wasn’t in front of Ikuto then it would have been in front of Utau. 

“I don’t know Utau, she might try to do something today and I don’t know if I ‘m prepared for whatever it is.” Amu continued to stay in between her tears.

“How do you know she will do something today?” Utau asked, a bit shocked with what Amu told her. 

“I don’t know, I just have a strange feeling I can't shake” Amu said once all her tears were done flowing and she was more or less able to speak in a bit clearer now. Utau smiled at her but then hugged her again.

“Don’t worry Amu but I’m going to tell my parents about this especially Ikuto so we can get ready in case something might happen. Okay?” Utau said once they pulled away from each other. 

“But-“

“No buts Amu I’m going to tell them whether you like it or not.” Utau said with a stern voice. Amu couldn’t say anything anymore and just pouted at her. Once Utua’s mind's made up there is no way of changing it no matter how hard you try. 

“Lets go and met up with them. Ikuto is really worried about you right now. “ Utau told Amu and stood up. Amu checked her appearance in the mirror to make sure she looked alright before following Utau out of the door. They made their way to the private room trying their best to avoid Utau’s fans. They were spotted by a pair of fans and they asked for a photo but besides them everything seemed to be peaceful. When they arrived everyone was already seated the food had just been served, well except for Kukai who was already on his second plate of food. Ikuto immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around Amu’s waist and pulled her to where the two of them sat. 

“What’s wrong Amu? Talk to me please.” Ikuto said once he sat down with Amu on his lap. She didn’t make eye contact with him and just looked at her hands, which was on her lap. 

“Utau will tell you guys.” Amu replied. Utau stood up from where she was seated and started to tell them what Amu told her. She was also reading some of the messages Amu received which made Amu shack with fear.

“Utau stop.” Ikuto sais as she was about to read the next message.

“Why are you asking me to stop?” Utau asked, a bit irritated with her brother. 

“Look at what you are doing.” Ikuto said, his facial expression showed Utau that she should look at Amu. She couldn’t believe what she was seeing at all. Amu was gripping Ikuto’s shirt, as if her life depended on it, and she was also shaking. 

“Just wait.” Ikuto told Utua. She just replied with a nod and sat down first. Ikuto removed the headphones from around his neck and placed it over Amu’s ears. 

“I’m going to play some music to help you relax, is that alright Amu?” Ikuto said in a really soothing tone. Amu looked up at Ikuto and just nodded in reply. He opened his music and looked for a song he knew will help Amu calm down, it was the song he wrote for her and recorded just for her. Once the music started to play Amu slowly stopped shaking and was looking more relaxed. She was still sitting on Ikuto’s lap, her head against his chest, eyes closed but clearly more relaxes.

“Now you may continue.” Ikuto told Utau. She stood up one more time but before talking she looked at Amu just to make sure she wasn’t paying attention. Once she was sure she continued reading the messages to everyone.

“We need to be careful later when we call the guess up on stage.” Aruto  said and everyone agreed with him. 

“Who would do such a thing.” Souka said with a worried look on her face. She knew that everyone in Japan had a hard time at first but they slowly came to accept Amu is Ikuto’s girlfriend, some of them even protected her from fans that were bashing her. 

“Who knows, some of the fans here have already accepted her for who she is.” Kukai answered this time. All of them were stunned with how this was able to happen. Kukai and Utau didn’t have such a big problem because both of them were always in the spotlight. The worst problem they have with fans is the rumors that someone is cheating on someone.

“We can’t do anything now, we just need to be prepared for later. Kukai you’ll need to watch Amu if she plans to run or anything chase after her and stop her then just call us.” Ikuto instructed Kukai. He smiled and gave a thumbs up. He treated Amu like a sister so she is important to him. 

“Now that this is settled can we avoid talking about it with Amu?” Ikuto asked. All of them looked at each other, like they knew what everyone was talking about, and then nodded in reply. Ikuto looked at Amu and saw that she had already fallen asleep. He wanted to wake Amu up because it was time to eat but he was also having second thoughts about it. 

“Amu, it's time to eat.” Souka said and gently shook Amu to wake up. At first Amu didn’t respond but a minute later she started to move.

“Hmm…..” Amu said while sitting up straight and started stretching. 

“It's time to eat.” Ikuto said. He paused the music when his mom woke her up and removed the headphones.

“Okay.” Amu got off Ikuto and sat down next to him. The servers brought in the food once more, they removed the old ones since Aruto  told them they’ll eat after their discussion, this time it wasn’t much on break fast but more on brunch. They ate their meal all discussing what they should do during their last few days in the States, all of them avoiding the topic about what might happen tonight. Once everyone was finished they all went to freshen up in their respective rooms and would meet up in the lobby half an hour later. 

“Amu, no matter what the girl plans to do tonight always remember that my heart only belongs to you.” Ikuto said, grabbed her hand and placed it on his head. Amu couldn’t help but let some of the tears flow down her face. Ikuto pulled her by the hand on his heart and hugged her. 

“I don’t want to see you cry anymore. I want you to enjoy your last few days of your vacation.” Ikuto said and whipped her tears away. He also placed a kiss on Amu’s forehead before letting her go to get something. 

“I was planning to give this to you when we get back but I think it's better if I give it to you now.” Ikuto said as he made his way back to where Amu was. He stood in front of her and opened the jewelry box in his hand. Amu gasped with how pretty it was, the necklace Ikuto got her was so breathtaking.  (Link at the bottom of the story) 

“It was suppose to represent all the fun times we had during this whole trip, but I think you might need it now.” Ikuto removed the necklace from the box and clasped the necklace around Amu’s neck. Amu touched the charm of the necklace and looked at Ikuto with a big smile on her face. 

“Thank you Ikuto. I didn’t want to bother you with this petty problem but I made it get the best of me. Thank you for everything Ikuto. I know I have said it a bunch of times already but I am really grateful for everything.” Amu said while looking up at him. Ikuto smiled back down at her and placed a quick but sweet kiss on her lips. 

“Just remember I love you and nothing will change that.” Ikuto told her. His voice full of passion and love that melted Amu’s heart. 

“I love you to Ikuto.” Amu replied. She still can’t stop blushing every time Ikuto tells her he loves or when she answers back.

 

Link to necklace: 

[ http://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/necklaces-pendants/tiffany-victoria-mixed-cluster-pendant-34939926?fromGrid=1&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+287465-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+3049+14&search=0&origin=browse&searchkeyword=&trackpdp=bg&fromcid=287465 ](http://www.tiffany.com/jewelry/necklaces-pendants/tiffany-victoria-mixed-cluster-pendant-34939926?fromGrid=1&search_params=p+1-n+10000-c+287465-s+5-r+-t+-ni+1-x+-lr+-hr+-ri+-mi+-pp+3049+14&search=0&origin=browse&searchkeyword=&trackpdp=bg&fromcid=287465)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it.  
> Hope you leave comments and Kudos!


End file.
